The Spike/Willow Letters
by LadyCrow74
Summary: Spike/Willow Shipper...if you like your shipper fic gushy and angsty, you have come to the right place.


Disclaimer: These are not my characters. I receive no recompense for this story, other than from the nice reviews (I hope) from readers such as yourselves  
  
The Spike/Willow Letters  
  
(letter sent to Willow Rosenberg in care of Rupert Giles)  
  
Dear Red,  
  
By the time you read this, I'll be far from Sunnydale. I just wanted you to know that I never liked you and never had feelings for you. You're just a stupid naive kid. What did you think, getting involved with me? I'm a VAMPIRE, Red, vampires don't get involved with silly girls like you. Do you think that just because you've got those witch powers, somehow you're on a level with the rest of the creatures of the night? They're just parlor tricks, Red, that's all you can do, and that's all you're better off doing. Do yourself a favor and don't get involved with anymore dark things, put away your book of shadows, stay away from demons, and don't (most of all) get involved with blood-suckers like me.  
  
You see what a basket-case Buffy is, right, over Mr. Tall Dark and Boneheaded? Do you want to end up like that? Of course not. If there is one thing I admired you for, it was your intellect. So use it. Don't try to contact me anymore, forget me.  
  
I don't want to see you anymore, get it?  
  
Spike  
  
PS: Take care of yourself  
  
*** *** ***  
  
(letter hand-delivered to Spike just before he left Sunnydale by Rupert Giles)  
  
Dear Spike,  
  
Hopefully Giles was able to reach you before you left and you're reading this right now. Of course, I guess if he didn't reach you in time, you're not reading this, in which case the point is moot. Anyway, I just wanted you to know that I don't really believe that you don't want to see me anymore. I can't believe that what we had over the last several months was just nothing. I have intuitions about these things, I know when it feels real. I still care about you deeply, Spike. I know you are afraid I'm going to get hurt, with you being a vampire and all. I don't care about that. I just want you.   
  
I really miss you. The letter you sent me made me cry a lot, but I'm more resolved than ever that you really care about me. You have to. I love you so much.  
  
Willow  
  
*** *** ***  
  
(letter mysteriously left on Willow Rosenberg's computer desk, an open window nearby)  
  
Red,  
  
Stop it. Just stop it. This is killing me.  
  
I watched you sleep right before I wrote this. Sounds creepy, right? A real Angelus move, huh? Just...for a few minutes. Just to see you again, without the complication of you seeing me and wanting to talk about all this.  
  
Look, I've been a right bastard the majority of my life, okay? I've killed a lot of people and drank their blood. I plotted against your friends many times. I've cavorted with demons and devils of every sort. The truly good things I've done, things without any ulterior motive for my own benefit, I could count on my hand even if I hadn't any fingers left on it.   
  
Ruining your life is one bad thing I will not do.   
  
Goodbye, Red.  
  
Spike  
  
*** *** ***  
  
(letter delivered to Spike by a reluctant Buffy Summers right after she slapped him for being intoxicated and obnoxious)  
  
Spike,  
  
If you leave, you will ruin my life. Because the person I love more than anyone else in the world will be gone, and I'll spend the rest of my life wondering where he is and if he's okay.  
  
Willow  
  
PS: Use sunscreen.   
  
*** *** ***  
  
(letter given to Willow Rosenberg by Angel as he stopped by her dorm room on the way to see Buffy Summers)  
  
Red,  
  
You have always been an exasperating, annoyingly persistent, naive, silly, foolish girl. Your clothes look like they were picked off the rack at the Brady Bunch. Your sunshiny goodness make the Osmonds look like hardened ninja assasins.  
  
And I love you more than life itself, if you can call what I have "life."  
  
You make me want to be a better man.  
  
Heck, you make me want to be a "man," period. Coz you know, when all's said and done, I'm just a creature of the night (insert Bela Lugosi laughter here).  
  
Love (am I really writing this?)  
Spike  
  
PS: Is it okay if I see you in person again?  
  
*** *** ***  
  
(Big hug delivered to a surprised Spike as Willow Rosenberg sneaks up from behind him)  
  
"Red!"  
  
(and they lived happily ever after...the end)  



End file.
